


toutes les petites morts

by poissonsbananes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Hurt, Love, Murder, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Psychopath in Love, Rape, Short One Shot, Violence, surgeon, throat cutting, top model
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poissonsbananes/pseuds/poissonsbananes
Summary: Innocente est la nuit lorsqu'on boit. Mais la descente est rapide quand les bruits de pas derrière se rapprochent.Elle avait probablement un avenir radieux, mais il l'aimait trop.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	toutes les petites morts

**Author's Note:**

> TW : description métaphorique d'un viol et description d'un meurtre. ne pas lire si vous y êtes sensibles. je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce que vous lisez, seulement de ce que j'écris.

Elle se promenait dans les rues de Chicago, seule, il était minuit passé. Elle revenait d'une soirée organisée par un ami photographe. Sa courte robe bleu nuit étincelante remontait peu gracieusement le long de ses cuisses, elle se plaignait d'un mal de pieds horrible à cause de ses hauts talons. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon complètement emmêlé, son smoky-eye coulait sous ses longs cils et son parfait contouring faisait désormais ressortir ses pommettes saillantes. Elle était dans un coin qui craignait un peu de sa belle ville américaine, l'alcool courrait dans son sang en grande quantité. Les taxis ne passaient pas là où elle était, donc sa dernière option était à pied parce qu'elle voulait éviter de mourir dans un accident de la route à cause d'un quelconque idiot bourré qui prendrait le volant. Robin était une jeune mannequin prometteuse, elle ne devait pas gâcher son début de carrière avec des côtes pétées ou un nez bossu à cause du pare-brise. Prendre l'air matinal pour se débarrasser de ce taux d'alcoolémie lui ferait sans doute du bien pensait-elle, il était deux ou trois heures du matin, voire quatre heures même, vu qu'elle était très fêtarde ça ne l'étonnerait pas trop que le soleil commence sa journée de boulot avant qu'elle ne soit couchée.

Elle entendit quelques pas derrière elle, idiote comme elle est quand elle avait un peu trop bu, elle se disait que c'était l'écho entre les grands bâtiments du quartier et la vaste rue vide qui faisait qu'elle entendait encore et encore ses talons à la semelle rouge frapper les pavés de béton. Elle ne s'en soucia donc pas et continua sa route jusqu'à son appartement. Une seconde ombre se dessinait derrière la sienne lorsqu'elle passait sous un grand lampadaire. Elle pouffa bêtement la première fois qu'elle le remarqua et s'exclama joyeusement d'un « je dois lever le pied sur la boisson ! ».  
Cette silhouette était baraquée, masculine. Ouais, son imagination formait un homme assez musclé, mais d'après l'ombre couvert par une capuche au niveau du visage, comme pour se cacher. L'ombre semblait s'agrandir, les pas qu'elle entendait en écho s’étaient accélérés. Elle fronça les sourcils et se chuchota un « J'ai pris un truc hallucinogène ? ». Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, un bras puissant passa autour de sa gorge, la plaquant contre un corps costaud, l'étouffant. L'autre main tenait un chiffon imbibé d'acide gammahydroxybutyrique. Il lui plaqua contre son fin nez, les débattements de Robin se désintensifièrent jusqu'à s'effacer, elle tomba endormie contre l'homme de son imagination réelle.

Ce n'était pas aussi clair qu'on le lit dans les romans, cette lumière était rouge et lui brûlait la rétine, elle n'avait même pas la force de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle entendait simplement des drôles de bruits en fond, comme des bruits d'outils que l'on posait, prenait, mélangeait, triait. Elle se rappela un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé, de cette fin de soirée, de sa petite balade jusqu'à chez elle et de cette ombre. Elle soupira longuement puis chuchota à elle-même (elle savait que ce n'était pas comme dans les livres qu'elle lisait d'habitude, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital avec sa mère à ses côtés en prévenant une infirmière qu'elle ouvre les yeux, la lumière blanche que tous les personnages voient lorsqu'ils se réveillent, le bruit régulier annonçant les battements de coeur et l'odeur de désinfection du couloir, elle n'avait rien de tout cela et elle en était parfaitement consciente) comme pour se rassurer « C'est pas comme si j'étais dans le repère de Jack l'Éventreur. ».  
Les pas lourds de l'homme se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle observa rapidement la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
Une dizaine de néons de couleur rouge vif étaient placés sur les quatre murs de la pièce, l'aveuglant et à côté de l'espèce de table d'opération sur laquelle elle était allongée se trouvait une table toute de métal où reposait des outils médicaux tels que des ciseaux, des scalpels et autres objets normalement destinés à sauver la vie des patients dans un hôpital. Elle releva légèrement le menton et remarqua de lourdes ceintures de cuirs à grosses boucles de fer la garder coller contre ce support froid contre lequel elle a été mise. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre, quatre ceintures l'entouraient : une à ses chevilles, l'autre à ses genoux, une troisième à sa taille et la dernière sur ses épaules. Elle était telle un saucisson.

Un rire mesquin échappa à son kidnappeur. Il était là, juste à côté d'elle et Robin ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Sa main froide se posa délicatement sur l'épaule dénudée de la mannequin et la caressait avec tendresse. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, terrorisée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Robin, tout va bien se passer si tu restes gentille et sage. » il lui murmura au creux de son oreille.  
Elle ferma vivement les yeux, effrayée. Cette voix grave, elle la connaissait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom, un visage ni même un moment précis sur cette intonation. La brune souffla longuement et compta jusqu'à trois dans son esprit. Au dernier chiffre, elle tourna vivement le visage en stoppant ses yeux bleus sur son ravisseur. La stupeur se lisait sur son visage.  
Ces cheveux couleur corbillard, ces yeux gris perçant, ces cernes prononcées, cette barbe mal rasée, ces lèvres gercées et pâles, ces petites créoles dorées ; plus un doute.  
« Allons, Robin, ne me regarde pas avec cet air bêta sur ton beau minois. Ça gâche vraiment toute cette mise en scène ! » il haussa légèrement la voix.  
Law de Trafalgar, ou l'un des as de la chirurgie esthétique de son temps, reconnu pour avoir opérer les grandes stars de ce monde et son travail exceptionnel n'était pas à nier, on donnerait vingt-ans à Tom Hanks ou Meryl Streep après être passé entre ses mains talentueuses. Robin se souvenait l'avoir contacté il y a moins d'un an à Londres où il opérait pour arranger son nez dont elle complexait depuis sa plus tendre enfance (si nous pouvions considérer cette orpheline comme chanceuse d'avoir grandi de foyers en foyers) mais après deux rendez-vous avec lui, elle s'était désistée.  
Il se pencha doucement et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur le front plissé d'inquiétude de la jeune femme.  
« Tu m'as manqué. Si tu savais comme tu as laissé un vide en moi en ne revenant plus à mon cabinet. »  
Il se tourna vers ses outils et en saisit le scalpel brillant tellement il était propre.  
« Pourquoi ? » elle lui demanda d'une faible voix.  
Sans se retourner, observant son bel outil de métal, le faisant glisser sur la peau blanche de son index, il lui expliqua d'une voix calme.  
« Mon coeur est meurtri depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Dès la première fois, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'ai simplement saisi ma chance d'enfin t'avoir pour moi. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. »  
Il posa son objet favoris et enfila des gants en latex avec une aisance surprenante. Il se retourna vers elle et reprit entre son pouce et son index le petit objet coupant. Law emprisonna le crâne de sa jeune patiente entre sa main non-dominante, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il approcha la lame de son front.  
Robin sentait la peur lui frapper de grands coups dans le ventre. Elle essayait de bouger, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, l'effroi s'était emparé d'elle, bloquant chacun de ses muscles. Elle suffoquait, elle paniquait. Un cri lui échappa quand elle sentit la lame parfaitement taillée au contact de sa peau de soie, elle hurla quand elle la sentie glisser avec habileté sur son front, elle pria la faucheuse quand elle sentit quelques gouttes de son sang couler le long de son nez. Elle voulait pleurer, mais tout en elle était à l'état d'arrêt. Il traçait un " L " peu profond sur son front, c'était sa manière de marquer son territoire. Comme un chien pisserait sur un poteau, tout simplement. Le docteur essuya le sang qui coulait avec un mouchoir, toujours si doux et appliqué dans ses gestes.

Robin ne savait plus si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés, elle avait perdu toute notion. Sa tête tournait, la désorientait. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait maintenant, c'était ce psychopathe penché sur elle, qui l'embrassait avec amour et douceur. La jeune fille respirait lentement, chaque inspiration et chaque expiration lui brûlait la gorge, accentuant son mal de crâne. Elle sentait la peur la prendre depuis le bas de son ventre, elle se sentait lâcher prise. Ce sentiment lui retournait l'estomac, cramant son oesophage au contact de l'air, asséchant sa bouche ; la voilà incapable d'hurler ou même de cracher au visage de Trafalgar. Le sang pulsait sous les battements rapides de son coeur. Elle suffoquait sous la panique de la mort imminente, à vrai dire elle espérait mourir que de vivre un instant de plus cet enfer. Le chirurgien releva son visage et la regarda avec tendresse, lui caressant la joue. Ses yeux bleus étaient sans expression, elle savait bien que le pire l'attendait ici.  
« Je t'aime. Nous allons simplement vivre notre amour ! »  
Il avait préparé sa potion d'amour avec soin. Il lui montra tout en souriant cette grande aiguille. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien-aimée et planta doucement le produit en elle. Law était un médecin excellant dans beaucoup de domaines dont celui des préparations anesthésiantes. Il avait percé à jour l'un des plus grands mystères de notre cerveau : la paralysie du sommeil (sans les inconvénients des hallucinations qui pourraient associer son minois parfait à un démon ou ectoplasme). Après de nombreux essais, il avait trouvé la parfaite combinaison chimique pour reproduire ce trouble du sommeil et sa composition permettait un effet rapide, moins d'une minute.  
La respiration de la mannequin s'accéléra subitement, elle cherchait à prendre le plus d'air dont elle en était capable. Mais elle sentit le produit parcourir son sang, chaque muscle, chaque espace à combler dans son intérieur. Elle se trouvait incapable de fermer les yeux, les gardant fixés sur le diable avec une magnifique enveloppe corporelle. L'air commençait à se bloquer dans la gorge en feu de Robin, elle sentait ce manque crucial et angoissait d'une respiration profonde, mais saccadée, elle ne voulait pas mourir d'asphyxie. Elle était partagée entre l'idée de mourir maintenant pour ne rien subir de plus cruel ou de ne pas mourir pour faire payer à ce malade tout ce qu'il lui faisait et ferait subir. La brune essaya tant bien que mal de bouger ses mains, ses jambes, mais rien à faire : elle était paralysée et n'arrivait plus à alimenter son coeur d'air. Sa vue était quelque peu floue. La dernière sensation qu'elle put sentir était le poids des ceintures en cuirs qui se retiraient rapidement.

Robin se sentait comme une fleur perdant ses pétales au fur et à mesure qu'il la mettait nue. Elle ressentait la douleur d'une rose lorsqu'une abeille venait butiner son pollen lorsqu'il embrassait doucement son cou de baisers délicats. Elle vivait la douleur d'un buisson lorsqu'on lui arrachait ses groseilles. Elle comprenait le calvaire d'un arbre lorsqu'un enfant venait lui arracher sans pitié son écorce, la percer, l'émietter, elle frissonna au contact de la sève rouge pleurant contre le bois frais à l'air libre. Elle comprenait le martyre des éléphants ou des rhinocéros quand les braconniers leur arrachaient leurs cornes, une partie d'eux depuis leur naissance. Elle était témoin de la détresse d'un zèbre encore vivant se faisant dévorer les flans de coups brutaux de dents par les lionnes cherchant à nourrir leurs petits affamés. Elle assistait à la désolation d'un orang-outan se faisant abattre pour sa fourrure, cette balle de métal s'enfonçant profondément dans la chair. Robin avait en elle ce désespoir de la nature se fanant face à une telle violence. Elle voulait crier son malheur, sa peine, chaque petite mort elle la vivait intensément, sa peau se déchirant sous cette douleur brusque, sa gorge se nouant sous cet étranglement et ce manque d'air, son sang se vidant de son corps. Cette torture était en elle, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle vivait avec peine la mort de la Nature à chaque début d'hiver, ce supplice infligé sans le consentement, tout se déchirait en elle. Elle était la victime de la défloraison, sa fleur tombait sous le coup sec de la neige. Elle avait en elle la souffrance de toutes les petites morts terribles de ce monde. Son ventre se tordait, son lotus mourrait, profané.

Il saisit la paire de ciseaux et délicatement, il lui trancha la gorge, la lame parfaitement affûtée glissait comme sa langue contre ses douces lèvres rosées et pulpeuses, laissant ce savoureux sang lui tâcher le visage aux allures diaboliques alors qu'il atteignit l'orgasme en elle.


End file.
